Misguided Fate
by Mick Shelley
Summary: On a late night research session Lindsey stumbles on something very interesting about the origins of the Slayer in Wolfram & Hart’s archives.


Title: Misguided Fate

Author: Shelley 

Characters: M Lindsey MacDonald, Khayman, Lydia (ofc), Alexander (omc) 

Rating: PG13

Classification: Crossover: Angel/Highlander/Vampire Chronicles 

Summery: On a late night research session Lindsey stumbles on something very interesting about the origins of the Slayer in Wolfram & Hart's archives. 

Notes: real brief little summery of the characters before we go any farther for those who do not know who they are. Ahem. 

Lindsey MacDonald: Lawyer at Wolfram & Hart (big bad law firm for demons, vampires and all that good stuff), 'nuff said right?

Methos: 5000 year old Immortal, the oldest of his kind

Khayman: 6000 year old vampire, the oldest of his kind. (remember, Anne Rice vampires aren't like Buffy vamps, if you get confused go watch Interview with the Vampire ;))

Better now? Good, on with the fic….. 

Oh yeah, any thing in are thoughts, and ~ indicates a flashback, or the end of one.

* * *

Lindsey looked around the archive room in horror. Where the hell was that freaky demon archivist when you needed her? If he had to look though all of this just to get one little bit of information on Angel it'd take him forever! And that bitch Liliah would get one up on him. Liliah! That's why little miss demon wasn't in the archive room, she was the freakin' archive! And the bitch knew I was working on a way to get rid of Angelus for good! He kicked the nearest bookshelf. "Damn it!" Cursing his luck - and idly wondering why he ever left Oklahoma for LA, they were both versions on hell in his mind, one just happened to have Liliah in it - he grabbed the oldest looking book on the shelf and began to read.

~

//4000 years ago//

Methos let out a string of curses in Egyptian; his student was late, again! He silently wondered why he had ever volunteered to train the new Immortal. Sure Lydia was good with a sword, and she wasn't all that bad too look at, but Gods the girl was addle brained! She'd be lucky to last 10 years much less 100 or 1000 in the Game. 

Pacing he began to polish his sword - he might as well do something productive while he waited - and tried to remember his first years in the Game in vain. It had only been 1000 years since he had taken his first head and he couldn't even remember anything about his life as a mortal. If I can't remember that, what'll happen as I get older? He made up his mind then and there to begin a journal. Who knows, it may even be worth something one day he thought sarcastically.

"Methos!" He turned and saw his student running towards him, her longs brown hair tumbling down her back.

"Lydia. You're late." The young girl bit her lip and stared at the ground. How was it that the man could make such a simple statement sound like the High Priest condemning a body to curtain hell? "What was it this time girl?"

"Father had tried to present me to a suitor." She sighed dreamily at the thought of the handsome young man her father had introduced her too. Alexander. "I had trouble getting away, so you see…" Methos held up a hand and stopped her.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Now, lets see if we can improve upon your fighting skills, eh?" she nodded. "Good. Now, I am going to attack you. Are you ready?" another nod. Methos wasted to more time on words and raised his sword in an attack position. Lydia parried the attack and thrust her sword in his stomach, inwardly cringing at the blood that pooled out from the wound but she knew that it'd take a lot more than a sword in the stomach to stop her teacher. 

* * *

Khayman watched the young man walk down the road. He certainly was good looking. Tall, bronze with dark hair and eyes much like Khayman's own. Mortal. Yet not mortal all at the same time. This young man would become something, something special. Ah! To have this one. To feast on him, to have him as a companion. 

Khayman's thoughts turned sour as he thought back to the past 2000 years of loneliness had been almost more than the vampire could stand. He'd searched in vain for his red haired twins only to find nothing. He'd tried to make others to become friends, lovers, or companions and he had no doubt that they had made others, thus spreading the evil curse of their immortality. But this young man! He probed the boy's mind searching for a name. "Alexander." Ah, what a perfectly lovely name. His was the name of great generals and kings. Of men that were to do great things, to be remembered. And so he shall be, and he shall be mine.

* * *

It was dark and no one was about as Khayman grabbed his victim. The young man struggled but it was no use the vampire forced the boy on to the ground and drank from him in long, slow, droughts. 

Oh it was marvelous! Khayman had never tasted anything like young Alexander's blood. All the colors, the sights, the sounds. The boy truly was beautiful. As he reached the point of death he drew back and bit into his own wrist and let the blood flow into Alexander's mouth. "Yes. That's it. Drink my darling boy. Drink and grow strong." 

* * *

//a month later//

Lydia rushed home, the sword hidden under her simple dress making the hurry very uncomfortable but she'd rather deal with a little discomfort than at the hand or blade of another Immortal. Running she made it inside and slipped in hoping to go unnoticed. She gasped as she bumped in to a body standing in front of her. "Alex? Alex what is it? Why are you here…" She reached out and laid her hand on his arm. It was cold, so cold that she could have easily mistaken him for a corpse. In the dim light she could make out what seemed to be a feral grin on his handsome lips. She gasped as she felt the faint buzz coming from him. She'd only felt a buzz like that once before, and that was when ever Methos was nearby. But this, this wasn't anything like the buzz of Methos' Quickening. It was different, and intently made her afraid. 

"Lydia, my sweet why do you stare?" He grabbed her. "It's not polite to stare."

Fearful she looked into his eyes. They're glowing! And his forehead.. "Alex.." she gasped as fangs slid into her neck draining her of her blood. In a desperate attempt to save her life she drew the sword from under her dress and pierced his skin. Alex howled in pain as the blood pooling from the wound fell to the ground, as did Lydia. Moaning she caught one or two drops of his blood in her mouth. Swallowing disgustedly she crawled out of the house and waited.

* * *

He had been walking home when he saw her. Lydia? Something was odd, he couldn't feel her Quickening. Even if she were near death he would have been able to feel it faintly. Gathering her in his arms he carried her in to his home and laid her on the bed. Something had happened to her in the short time they had bee apart, something that shall change everything he thought with dread. Lighting some of the candles that lined the room he prayed to the Gods that whatever beast had done this would be hunted to the ends of the earth until it was destroyed.

~

In Sunnydale California a girl of 20 drove a stake though the heart of the vampire in front of her. Dusting off the ash she sighed and thought not for the first time - nor the last - what it was that had made the Slayer what she was. 

In Paris a young looking man by the name of Adam Pierson half listened to the tale his friend Duncan MacLeod was telling and thought of Lydia.

And in Miami the vampire Khayman looked out at the ocean from the sandy shores and cursed the day he'd ever seen the young would be Immortal named Alexander.

* * *

"He is truly wise who gains wisdom from another's mishap." 

6/3/02

Its_a_kinda_magic@hotmail.com


End file.
